Yun Zhao
Yun Zhao is an ASIAN tribute owned by YFS! Info Name: Yun Zhao Gender: Male District: 5 Age: 15 Weapon: Bare hands, Katana, Shuriken Appearance: Yun is a skinny, weak looking kid with asian racial features. He's 5'8 with black hair and tiger marks on his face. Strengths/skills: Master of most Martial Arts (Boxing, Judo, Karate) and wrestling, strength, speed, intelligence. Weakness(es): Survival skills, swimming, climbing, hiding. Personality: Yun is a wise, yet hotheaded boy. He has learned to use his wit in most situations, but he won't take any crap from anyone, especially bullies. If someone pulls a move on him that he counts as bullying, such as tripping him, or name calling, he will use his knowledge of Martial Arts and wrestling to either beat the crap out of them or make them submit to pain. Yun is disciplined, but has learned to keep himself a secret to others until he feels the need to show off how much of a threat he really is, although this is normally hard to keep as his appearance looks perfect for a target to bullies. To others who aren't bad people, he will be polite and often bow to greet someone, a tradition his father taught him to be respectful to others. He can befriend people he likes easy, but can also make people he don't like his enemies even easier. A good way to describe Yun, is someone who you want on your good side, and if you give him any bad crap, he will not hesitate to inflict immense pain on you until you submit and apologize for your bad actions. Backstory/History: Yun wasn't originally from Panem. Born in China, along with a family scraping by in an old stronghold after the apocalypse, Yun was taught many things Panem citizens never were taught. Before the events of the Hunger Games, Yun's dad was a championship fighter, some considered him "The Mountain Dragon" because of being raised in the Himalayas. Yun's father taught him all he knew, and Yun picked up quickly. However, a chain of events leading to the strongholds destruction lead Yun's family to sail across the pacific sea. They thought they would never see land, until they bumped on the western coast of California. ''' '''Found by Capitol Authorities, Yun and his family were transported to District 5. They had to learn english to speak with the citizens, and often Yun was misunderstood and left as an odd one out. Yun had to keep many secrets, and people judged him by his appearance, a scrawny kid who looked like a whimp, and one day, Yun's secret showed itself. He was walking home from his daily English tutoring class, when a bulky boy shoved Yun into the mud. The large boy cackled, saying "You belong in the mud, a dirt belly like yourself!". Yun stood up, brushing himself off. He got in his fighting stance, the stance of the mantis. The large boy punched toward Yun, but the nimble boy sidestepped the blow before grabbing the boy's arm and yanking it downward. Yun pulled the boy into his closed fist, knocking the win out of him. Before the boy could regain his breath, Yun kicked him on his knees, before jumping over the boy's shoulders and pinning his arms behind his back, pulling back and making painful tensions to the boy's triceps. His dad caught him before he could tear the boy's muscle, smacking Yun and telling the large boy to run off before Yun's dad pressed assault charges. He scorned Yun for showing his martial arts secret, saying the Panem didn't approve of Chinese ways and that he had to act more like a district person. 2 years later, Yun could speak fluent english as well as chinese, and had a couple of friends as well. At lunch one day, Yun sat with his three buddies, discussing events. "The Hunger Games are in a week. I hope none of us get reaped." Shiv said. He was a scarred boy from all the scraps he was in, and he normally lost big time. Bullied so much and called Shiv because of his scars everywhere. "But if you use your mind well enough, it'll serve you better than any weapon." Yun commented. "I like your wise quotes Yun. Is that why people who cross your paths end up in bruises and black eyes?" Reeva said. She was asian like Yun, and secretly had a crush on him too. "No... I hired... Bodyguard." Yun lied, trying to keep his secret a secret. "Not what Bryce and Lloyd told their buddies." Shiv commented. Two of Yun's previous bullies he had to fight when they crossed the line. "Said you beat them up and asked for their apology or more pain was to be inflicted upon them." "Do you think someone as scrawny as I could lift one of those big guys up?" Yun asked. "Good point." Shiv replied, before a large bully slammed his fist on the table. "What are you nerds up too? Does it matter? Give me all your money and I will consider punching all of you." he said, grinning, showing missing teeth and bad dental care. "Earn it yourself ya bum." Shiv taunted. "Shiv thrice beaten. I'll be happy to do it a fourth time." the big boy said. "That's enough." Yun said, standing up. "What are you going to do skeleton boy? Your arms are practically twigs to be snapped!" the boy said, lunging at Yun. Anticipating the move, Yun got out of the way. ''' '''He couldn't show his secret, because his friends would watch and then everyone would know. But Yun had to act now or be beaten on the spot. After taking a lick to the jaw, Yun let loose. Ducking and shifting, dealing quick punches and chops in rapid succession to the boy's ribs, wearing him down enough before finishing the boy on his knees with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. His friends were shocked. "Yun?" Reeva asked. Yun ran off, unable to handle what his dad's wrath would bring. This was his last offense, he expected to be dead as soon as he walked through his house's doorstep. "Yun. I know what you did. Sasuka told me." his dad said. Yun cursed. Sasuka, his snitch little sister. "But I begin to understand. I too was like you. Always being messed with. Always ending up beating those who perpetrate me up. It's okay to fight for what you believe, the only issue with you knowing such extensive combat... the capitol will think your illegally training for the games." his dad said. So that's the reason. Yun was shocked. "Yun Zhao, your under arrest." a gruff voice busting down the door. Yun nodded to his dad, knowing what they had to do. Yun and his father rushed the peacekeepers, fighting side by side against the trio of peacekeepers. Eventually knocking them out. "Yun, say I did it. I can't lose you." his dad said. "No Dad! We both did." Yun said. "No, I'll submit, you must live." he said, voice of sacrifice. ''' '''His dad admitted to the crime, but said Yun had nothing to do with it. Despite his protests, Yun was innocent, and his dad was hauled to jail. Yun couldn't bear the guilt, but shuffled along in life as usual. He was reaped at the age of 15. He hoped for a volunteer, but none came. He knew the capitol would judge him by his appearance, a weak person with no skill to defend himself. However, he would prove them wrong. He would prove them very wrong. Token: Yin and Yang Necklace Height: 5'8 Fears: ??? Alliance: Good people? Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Reaped Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes